


Rosy Cheeks

by bellarkeark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hence the title, Lots of blushing, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, and of course murphy loves flowers, flower shop au, idk they're happy and cute that's all, in which bellamy's family owns a flower shop, lots of fluff, murphamy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's parents own a small flower shop right across the street from Murphy's apartment. Murphy loves flowers, but he also loves the way Bellamy smiles at him and always gives him a red rose whenever he goes there. So, naturally, Murphy owns a lot of red roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Cheeks

Murphy woke up that morning feeling amazing, for some reason. Maybe it was the comfortable warmth of the sheets on his naked body; maybe it was the light of the sun that fell on his closed eyelids, making him see a symphony of bright happy colors; maybe it was the sweet strong scent of the eighteen red roses on his bedside table -even though most of them were wilted and, well, dead.

Whichever reason it was, he was content when sleep finally left his eyes, and he opened them without the usual groan that accompanied the start of every morning.

He peeled the sheets off his body, and sat up. He let his eyes roam around his room for a moment, then sighed and got up, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. He was already naked, so he simply got in the shower and turned the dial to somewhere in the middle. The water came out quickly, warm so that it didn't burn his skin, and his whole body was instantly sprinkled with tiny droplets.

He grabbed the bottle of his favorite coconut-scented shampoo and squirted a relatively large amount on his hand. He put the bottle back on its place, and started washing his hair. He was always quick to shower, but he had that day off from work, so he decided to take his time and be thorough.

When he finished he grabbed a random towel from the closet and dried himself off, slowly patting his arms dry, then his torso, then his thighs, and in the end threw it over his head and walked to his bedroom to get dressed.

He ruffled his hair with the towel, not feeling like blow drying it today. He picked up a pair of dark blue boxers from his dresser and put them on. Then, he grabbed a light grey sweater, a pair of light blue jeans, and a military green jacket. After he got dressed he walked to the kitchen, snatching his keys and wallet and phone off the counter.

As he walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind him, he decided to go get some breakfast and coffee. He quickly texted Bellamy, asking him whether he wanted anything, getting a positive response.

Down at the bagel shop, he bought two plain bagels with cream cheese and two black coffees, things he had discovered that both he and Bellamy loved. After grabbing the food, he jogged the few meters across the street to Bellamy's parents's shop.

"Hey Bellamy!" he grinned widely as he walked in, the familiar sound of the bell indicating he had come in, filling his ears.

"Hey Johnny," Bellamy smiled at him from behind the counter.

Murphy smiled again, walking up to him and giving him a one-armed hug since his other was occupied carrying the bag with the food. Bellamy hugged him tight, then placed a small kiss on his cheek as he broke the hug. Murphy blushed.

"Thanks, man," Bellamy said as he took the bag from Murphy's extended hand, "I was starving."

"It's only 9 am, Bellamy," Murphy chuckled as Bellamy bit hungrily into his bagel.

"Yeah, well, I haven't ate anything since last night," Bellamy said after swallowing.

"Maybe because you were sleeping?" Murphy deadpanned.

"Ha ha. No. I was actually up all night, reading this book," he grinned as he picked a book off the counter.

Murphy recognized the book instantly; it was one of his personal favorites. What got him actually stunned, though, was that Bellamy had been up all night last night reading a book about a gay couple. Gay.

Which was, odd, Murphy thought, if Bellamy was straight. He was straight, right? Of course he was. Also, as far as Murphy knew, there was no restriction against hot straight guys reading books about hot gay guys.

"Oh, nice," he tried to appear nonchalant.

Bellamy's worried expression showed he had failed, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he hesitated, "Why are you reading a gay love story?"

Bellamy seemed taken aback by the question, and Murphy was pretty sure he himself seemed pretty shocked too.

"Uh, why wouldn't I?" Bellamy laughed awkwardly, "What with me being gay and all..." he trailed off.

Murphy was pretty sure he was almost as red as a tomato right now.

"You didn't know?" Bellamy's features were taken over by surprise. Murphy shook his head, and Bellamy laughed, "Shit, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"I, uh, I guess I must've thought you were just very friendly," Murphy blushed again, realizing now how stupid that sounded.

"Oh," Bellamy let out a hearty laugh, "Wait," he stopped short, "how did you know what kind of book it was?"

Murphy's furious blushing and uncomfortable smile must have given something off, because Bellamy let out an understanding 'ah' and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like, oh, I don't know! Like that!" Murphy threw his hands in the air, and Bellamy laughed yet again.

"I love your laugh."

Bellamy stopped suddenly and smiled sweetly at Murphy. There was something in his eyes, which Murphy made himself not think about. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

But then, when Bellamy took a strand of his hair between his fingers and looked up at him through his eyelashes, Murphy thought that maybe hope wasn't so bad after all.

 

Bellamy kissed him then.

And Murphy kissed him back.

The kiss was so hungry and so passionate, that, when they parted for air, Murphy's lips felt like they were throbbing.

Bellamy had his hand behind Murphy's neck, and now it slowly traveled down his spine until it reached his lower back, right over to where the curve of his ass started. Murphy sucked in a breath.

"How long have you been wanting to do that for?" he whispered, staring at Bellamy's exposed collarbones.

"Longer than you think."

Bellamy's breath was hot on his cheek, where he planted a feathery kiss, then started to kiss his way down Murphy's jawline and neck. Murphy leaned his head back to make more room for Bellamy, who had now started lightly nibbling on the soft skin.

The bell of the shop sounded, accompanied by a clearing of the throat.

"Oops," Bellamy whispered against Murphy's skin.

Murphy laughed and started blushing profusely as he and Bellamy stepped away from each other.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Bellamy smiled at the small old lady who had entered the shop.

"I'll just look around, thank you," she smiled kindly at him and he returned it.

Then he turned to Murphy.

"So, seems we're gonna have to continue this some other time," he whispered, winking.

"Yeah, I guess so," Murphy shyly smiled at him.

"Come by later, after I close shop."

"Uh," Murphy bit his lip and blushed, "Yeah, okay," he whispered.

Bellamy gave him a quick peck on the lips, then reached behind Murphy and took a single red rose from the bucket.

"Until next time," he winked.

"Yeah," Murphy smiled.

He took the rose from Bellamy's hands, their hands touching in the process. Somewhere deep, inside his chest, Murphy felt his heart turn electric, pumping quickly and loudly. He didn't remember ever feeling like that, and it was strange and new, but it was amazing. 


End file.
